Dress
Dress is a character in "Object School" and "Object University" She as known to be Skirt's friend in both places. She also like girls better than boys due to how the males make fun of her beauty, besides her dad. Coverage Object School 3 At the Houston High School, she fixes Skirt because Gelatin. She appears more often than US Bank Tower, Westminster Abbey and St.Paul's Cathedral. She is also a new student to their 3rd school in Eugene. Object University She is now neighbors with her, and coincidentally at the same University. She also talks more than in Object High School. Official Object Roleplay 3 She is a adult now at Age 37 and is now sisters with her, the next week after the Space Needle Tragedy, they will be in the same house instead of separate. They also live in Miami now and love going to the beach. And she also lives with her friends from school and Algebra Book's brothers. OC Popularity Vote - The Killing Games She debuted in the game along with Illuminati, Mario Mustache and Sandy Island, she was one of the people who believed the murder was Illuminati. Then she was known to be on the list. Relationships Skirt Known to be BFFs, after High School. They decided to be neighbors, than sisters after graduating from the University. Also, Dress met her when she fixed Skirt. And she is adult when she is in "Official Object Roleplay 3" Result: Best Sisters Forever High Heel They kinda tried to contact, but didn't happen. Although in University, they socialize. Then at adult age, they become sisters. Result: Social 2nd Sister Algebra Book She tried to stop her from crying after so she been ripped up in the destroyed "Houston High School's Stable basement", after ripping a page, she was able to stop sobbing. She becomes sisters as well at the age of a adult. Result: 3rd Nice Sister Mr.Vegas He is Dress's only parent member, as her dad he has to make sure she has a great life for her dreams of fame.He also makes sure she also gets what she wants. Result: The Only Father Mr.Heaven He is the only one that Dress only knew at high school that she didn't know, but that he was nice to her. Result: Kind Teacher Gallery Dress.png New Dress.png Dress's Body.png New Dress Body.png Trivia * Like Skirt, she can get flipped by perverts due to being clothes. * She is one of the characters who are friends with girls, which are "Skirt" and "High Heel" * She has a skirt, just like the Skirt herself. * Also, she is the only one to have a body first and also become updated. * She cries when she gets ruined, only when its brutal or when she gets badly injured and ripped. * The only time she doesn't cry is when she gets caught on fire, but either gets mad or disappointed. * She is one of the people who had been flipped, others are Skirt, etc. * When its a Talent Show or Dance at school, she keeps the dress "Herself" perfect. * Unlike any other girl in class, she is the one who changes her shoes at events in School. * She is the first one to cry. * Unlike the other OCs WillyBilly made so far,, she is WB2006's 2nd Girl OC, The first was Sandy Island. * As to be Unknown, she had a bad time at 6th Grade, which is why she doesn't talk with any boys that treat her badly. * She loves going to the beach. * To be known, Dress never had a boyfriend or a husband as a adult. * She originally lived in Provincetown, Massachusetts, Then moved to Lexington, Kentucky, The next place they moved was to St.Paul, Minnesota, Finally, she moved to Miami, Florida. * Lexington was the only city where there was more interest for his father in structures. * Miami was the time they reunite with his father, Mr. Vegas. (AKA: Las Vegas Blueprint) * She is the only girl who just had a father since they we're born that was clothes. * The reason she is covered is to keep people, mostly men and boys from finding out her secret and spreading it except for his father. * She has a zipper in the back, but it is very small. (About 1.56 inches wide) * Mr.Vegas and Heaven are the only ones who are males who appreciate Dress. Category:Females Category:WillyBilly2006's Characters Category:Created by WillyBilly2006 Category:Characters